In the field of scientific and engineering calculations, numeric simulations and statistics-related computations using physical random numbers, which are becoming larger in scale and higher in accuracy, it is required to enhance the processing ability or “processability” of an electronic computer used therefor and also to generate at high speeds a physical random number or numbers to be input to the computer. Failing to satisfy these requirements would result in the lack of an ability to obtain any intended calculation results.
In order to enable the computer to exert its full level of processability, it is needed to employ a physical random number generation device of the type having high speed performance consistent with the processability of the computer.
Japanese Patent No. 3680091 discloses therein a technique for using physical phenomena with randomness to generate physical random numbers by means of hardware. In addition, JP-A-2007-323135 discloses therein a physical random number generation device capable of generating high-quality physical random numbers at low costs.